Vin
Vin is a Korean who is skilled in singing rock and metal songs and often does screamo in his covers. Occasionally, he does non-metal songs, like "Enbizaka no Shitateya" or "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" with usually a low and deep voice. Under the name LuciferinP he has composed "Blind" (featuring ), which he self-covered later. He is also a composer/singer for an independent sound group based in South Korea called S.I.D Sound. He doesn't use screamo in the songs he composes for S.I.D Sound. One song he composed for S.I.D Sound, called "Mirage" , was published in 2012. He is the vocalist of NOVADOX. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Destroy the Soul with DEATH Hime List of Covered Songs (2009.04.23) # "Lost Story" (2009.06.16) # "Final Reason" (2009.06.20) (Not in Mylist) # "My little hart" (2009.07.16) (Not in Mylist) # "Mukuro Attack!!" (2009.07.26) # "Ｓ" (2009.07.26) # "COLOR" (2009.10.07) # "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (2009.10.20) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Kuripurin, Vin and Han (2009.11.20) (In Kuripurin's Community only) # "Psychopath" (2009.11.26) # "girlfriend" (2009.12.08) # "Enbizaka no Shitateya" (2009.12.10) # "Blue" (2010.01.05) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (2010.01.14) # "You and beautiful world" (2010.01.28) # "Ame ka Yume" (2010.02.09) # "Kimi to Sekai wo Tsunagumono" (2010.03.04) # "Emotion&Reason" (2010.03.16) # "Last moment" (2010.04.14) # "Face down" (2010.04.17) # "Gaichuu" (2010.04.26) # "Holography" (2010.04.29) # "DIARRHEA" feat. Vin and DEATH hime (2010.05.02) # "trick art!" feat. Vin and Shoshinsha (2010.05.12) # "ACUTE" feat. Vin, Guriri and Mizumilos (2010.06.17) # "Otona no Omocha" (2010.06.22) # "Blind" (self cover) (2010.07.02) # "I am a super man." (2010.07.02) # "THE DYING MESSAGE" (2010.08.08) # "cloud" (2010.08.22) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (2010.08.25) # "Hannya Shingyou Hardcore" -Band Edition- (2010.09.11) # "COIN" feat. Vin and ENE (2010.09.25) # "Corruption Garden" (2010.10.20) # "Rolling Girl" -Band ver.- (2010.11.06) # "Nobody's home & My heart will go on" (lip-synch only) (2010.11.22) # "Siam shade - Triptych" (air-instrumental only) (2010.11.22) # "cry" feat. Vin and neko (2010.12.03) # "Fucking Hostile" -Band ver.- (2010.12.06) # "Kakusashyakai" feat. Vin, horizon, ytmn, DEATH hime, Panappo and Wan Wan Rock (2010.12.07) # "Mouth For War" (2010.12.08) # "Last Christmas" (2010.12.23) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2011.01.08) # "Ikiryou" (2011.01.12) # "Angel Bullet" (2011.02.15) # "Koe" (2011.03.02) # "If" feat. Vin and -noir- (2011.04.01) # "Get Back Your Everything" (2011.04.21) # "Metalcore Okkusenman" (2011.05.02) # "No Surprise" (2011.05.21) # "Sayonara no Kawari ni" (Instead of Farewell) (2011.07.07) # "Omoide Kakera" (2011.07.09) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (2011.07.10) # "Episode.0" (2011.08.02) # "F.M Business" (2011.08.07) # "Drive" (2011.08.09) # "Track" (2011.11.05) # "Faint" (2011.11.12) # "PONPONPON" -Arrange ver.- feat. Vin and nano (2011.12.12) # "Otona no Omocha" -Live ver.- feat. Vin and Sekihan (2012.01.30) # "magenta" (2012.02.06) # "Black Hole Artist" feat. Vin and Gero (2012.02.08) # "Someday" (2012.07.02) # "Hachisu" (Lotus) (2012.09.05) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" feat. shell, Chikatarira, YNG, LIQU@., Baren, Tsukino Shion, kazyuP, Au, Nobunaga, irony, Owata, Reji, Donnie the Dynamite, Tori-san, miy, Noir, Rib, Vin, Yorukichi, Ko~ra, Shuiyuanwuyi, Wataame and Umemiya Hina (2012.09.14) # "You Know You're Right" (2012.09.27) # "Bungaku Shoujo Insane" (Literature Girl Insane) (2012.10.01) # "Snuff" (2012.12.03) # "Mirage" (Original) (2013.01.20) # "Go Fight! Show Your Energy!" (MapleStory - RED Adventurer Animation OP song) -Korean ver.- (2013.07.08) # "Naraku no Hana" (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni OP) -Arrange ver.- (2013.11.07) # "Close to You" (2015.09.10) # "Aimai sa Kaihi" (2016.01.22) # "Life" (2016.01.25) # "Nirvana" (2016.01.29) # "Broken" feat. Vin and Raku (2016.01.31) # "The Beginning" (2016.02.02) # "Pierce" (2016.02.04) # "Minmuljang-eoui kkum" (2016.02.06) # "D" (2016.08.12) Source Unknown # "Hope" (????.??.??) # "For a dead girl+" (????.??.??) }} Discography Gallery |Vin facebook.png|Vin as seen on Facebook |Vin RL.png|Vin's latest twitter picture}} Trivia he was tagged with "clear Vin" (綺麗なVin/Kirei na Vin). * Bands he like are Saosin, Ellegarden, Seotaiji, Killswitch Engage, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and Finch.Vin's article on Nico Nico Douga@Utaite Matome wiki * He lives in Seoul. * He is fluent in Japanese and can also pull advanced Japanese jokes. * He often uses these emoticons: (ﾉД｀) (ΦωΦ). * He is often depicted wih different eye colours; his right eye yellow brown and his left eye deep blue. * He included small parts of "Melt", "World Is Mine", "Luka Luka★Night Fever", "Black★Rock Shooter", "Just Be Friends" and the One Piece opening "We Are", in his cover of "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" . * His videos are sometimes tagged "with ikevin" (イケビン), a portmanteau of " " and "Vin". }} External Links * Twitter * piapro * mixi